A Love Hina Christmas
by morningafter2
Summary: How does the Love Hina gang prepare for a Christmas party? Read and find out. Chapter four is finally up!
1. Chapter One: All Tied Up

Hey. I have a new character to add to the LH gang, and she's just as violent, short-tempered, and beautiful as the others, and her name's Ky. Ky's 12 in case you're wondering. Now for the part I dread. I know nobody really reads this crap, but if I don't write the disclaimer, I'll be sued for more than I'll ever have. I don't own any of the characters in this god- forsaken fic except for Ky, of course. If I did, do you really think I'd be writing fanfics?  
  
PART ONE: All tied up.  
  
Hey, Kitsune! A little help over here if you don't mind." Naru called over her shoulder. Everyone was busy decorating the Hinata House for a great Christmas party. Shinobu and Kanako were in charge of the food, Su, Sara, and Ky were putting up the decorations on a Christmas tree so big that they had to climb on it just to decorate it all, while Motoko was yelling at them not to go so high. Kitsune and Keitaro were hanging up streamers, and Naru herself was putting bunches of misseltoe around the living room, much to Motoko's horror. "I would if I could, but I can't. I'm all tied up right now." Kitsune said. Naru looked over her shoulder at her longtime friend, who indeed was tied up, litterally. There on the ground was Kitsune, wrapped from head to toe in streamers. Naru quickly ran over to her, scissors in hand and cut her loose. "Who did that?" She asked. "Su, Sara, and Ky." Kitsune said. "But they're all high in the tree. There's no way they could get down and up that quickly." Naru pointed out skeptically. "Yeah, well they did. Don't ask me how, all I know is that they somehow, within a time-space of five minutes, got down from the tree, tied me up, and got back up again." The foxy girl said. "SU, SARA, KY, GET DOWN HERE RIGHT NOW!" Naru yelled. The three girls slowly climbed down, careful not to knock off any of the decorations that they had been putting up for the past hour. "What is it. Naru?" Sara asked. "And why were you yelling?" Ky said rather shakily, expecting a Naru-type storm to appear at any time. "Did you three tie Kitsune up" She asked. "Yes, we did." Su beamed. "Why? Didn't she like our present to her?" "No. She didn't." Naru said. "I'm sorry, Kitsune. It was just a joke, honest." Ky said, being cute as all hell to get herself out of trouble. Kitsune sighed. "It's all right. Just don't do it again, got it?" Ky smiled, obviously pleased that once again, she had managed to get her way just by being cute. "Okay. Well, we'd better get back to putting decorations up." She said, already halfway up the tree. "I will never in a trillion years understand those three. "Naru muttered under her breath as she headed back to put up the rest of the missletoe.  
  
"Wow, Ky. I didn't know you could be so damn cute." Sara said in awe. "Eh, it isn't that hard." Ky replied, knowing full well that that would only make Sara jealous. "Hey, pass me one of those little cookie thingies." Su yelled from the other side of the tree. "I can't. They're for the tree." Ky called back. "We've been running around this god-forsaken tree for the past hour, why don't we go down, get some food and drinks, and come back up here for a rest?" Sara suggested. :Sure. Su's hungry hungry." Su said, jumping up and down. "Okay then, let's get going." Ky said.  
  
"Hey! We've been working up in that tre for the past hour, can we have a little food and maybe something to drink and take it back up the tree?" Ky asked, Kanako as she, Su, and Sara walked into the kitchen. "Yeah, sure. I don't see why not. You have been working nonstop for quite a while now." Kanako replied, handing them a bag of food and three cans of soda. "Thanks Kanako." Sara called, already half way up the tree.  
  
"Mmm. This stuff is good." Su said between mouthfuls of Potato Chips. "Su, you can get those anywhere." Ky said. "Yeah, I know, but they're still good." Su replied, reaching for Tama-chan, who had somehow managed to get up the fifty-foot tree. "Su! Don't eat Tama-chan!" Ky yelled, quickly pulling the turtle out of the foreign girls mouth and letting her fly back down to the ground. Sara opened her can of soda, and listened to it fiz. When they had all finished their mid-work snack, they went back to decorating. 


	2. Chapter Two: A Sticky Situation

I don't own Love Hina, and I never will, *cries* so don't go around accusing me of stealing Ken Akamatsu's ideas, okay? I'm just a poor, bored, fanfic writer.  
  
PART TWO: A Sticky Situation  
  
"Ack! Kanako! How did this happen?" Shinobu asked, running around the room with a mop in her hands, trying desperatly to clean up the mess the older girl had just made. "I don't know!" Kanako replied indignantly, trying to help Shinobu mop up the contents of what was once cake batter, but now was a sticky mess. "Sorry, Shinobu. I didn't mean to spill the cake mix." Kanako said, leaning on the mop after twenty minutes of mopping up cake batter. "No worries. Everyone does it once in a while. At least this time I had someone to help me clean it." Shinobu replied, smiling. "Right. We'd better make another bowl of cake batter, or there won't be any cake for the party tonight." Kanako said. "Right. I'll get the flour and sugar, you get the water and milk." Shinobu agreed. (Gomen. I don't know how to make cake from scratch, so I just made this up. The next paragraph is just explaining what the cake looks like, so don't read it if you don't feel like it.)  
  
Once Shinobu and Kanako had finished the cake, they stood back and admired their work. Standing in front of them was a cake at least two and a half feet tall with five layers, and each one getting smaller. They had colored the mixtures so that the cake would look festive, in a pattern of red and green. Even the icing was spectacular. Shinobu had drawn a Christmas tree on the top with icing, and Kanako had decorated the outside edges with fluffy white icing.  
  
"Well, that's everything." Kanako announced proudly, looking at the half- dozen other meals the two girls had made. It seemed like a miracle that two young girls could make such a feast, but everyone knew that it was real, and would be absolutely delicious when they got to eat it. "Uh huh, it is." Shinobu said. "What do you say we take a break?" Kanako, looking a bit exhausted after working I nthe kitchen for three hours, gladly agreed. "Okay, sounds great." And with that, the two girls headed to the living room to sit down. When they got there, they saw a funny sight and burst out laughing. About five meters away from them was Su, Sara, and Ky, with Naru yelling at them. And next to Naru was Kitsune, all tied up with streamers. It didn't take them long to figure out that the three grinning girls must have tied Kitsune up with streamers as a practical joke. "Mm. Nothing like a nice cup of hot chocolate, huh Shinobu?" Kanako said, sipping her drink. "Yeah. I love Hot chocolate." Shinobu agreed. "Hey. Mind if we sit down?" A girl's voice asked. Shinobu looked up to see Ky, Su, and Sara looking at her. "Uh, sure, Ky. I don't mind. Do you Kanako?" Shinobu replied. "I'm fine with it." Kanako shrugged. "Great, thanks." Ky, said, sitting down on the sofa across from Kanako and Shinobu. Su and Sara followed suit. "So why was Naru yelling at you?" Kanako asked, wanting to hear anything she might have missed. "Well, Su, Ky, and I decided to play a joke on Kitsune and tied her up with some streamers. She should have been able to break out of them, they weren't that strong. We managed to get down, tie her up, and get back up the tree in about ten minutes. But then Naru needed Kitsune's help, and she found out, and yelled at us." Sara explained. "Ky was cute and got us out of trouble trouble, though." Su added. Kanako looked surprised. "Since when can Ky be cute?" She asked. Ky, in response, put her hands behind her back and pouted. "Since now." She said. Shinobu shook her head at the three girls who had just sat down. "Why do you play these tricks?" She asked. "I dunno. It's fun." Ky shrugged. "Well, we'd better finish putting up the decorations." And they were off. Once again, Shinobu and Kanako were left baffeled. "Damn. I wish they'd told me they were going to play a trick on Kitsune." Kanako grumbled. "Huh? Why?" Shinobu asked, confused. "Because I would have offered to help them." Kanako stated. "Oh. I'm kind of tired. Kanako? Could you please wake me up when the party starts?" Shinobu asked, yawning. "Sure thing Shinobu." Kanako whispered as she watched the young girl fall asleep on the sofa. "Sure thing." 


	3. Under the Mistletoe? Ooh la la

*Sighs* I don't own Love Hina or any of the characters in this fic (Except for Ky). I won't write anything more, because I don't want to bore you, and I've said what needs to be said in order for me not to get sued.  
  
CHAPTER THREE: Under the Mistletoe? Ooh La La  
  
"Hey, Keitaro, could you help me put this up?" Naru called from across the room. "Uh, yeah, sure thing, Naru. I'll be there in a minute." He said, a thousand thoughts running through his mind. By far the most prominent was this: Wow. Naru's in charge of the mistletoe, and she asked me to help her put some up. I wonder if. No she wouldn't, but what if she does. I might get to kiss Naru. While he was thinking this, he had a goofy grin on his face. "PERV! Wipe that creepy look off of your ugly face and come help me!" Naru screamed. Yanked out of his fantasies, Keitaro snapped back into reality, and headed over to help Naru. "Okay, just hold this in place for me, Keitaro." Naru said, showing him where to hold the mistletoe. "Like this?" He asked, holding the mistletoe where Naru had pointed. "Yes. Perfect." She said, standing underneath it and stapling it onto the ceiling. "Uh, Naru." Keitaro stuttered. "What?" Naru asked impatiently. Then suddenly she realized that they were both standing under the mistletoe. "Ack! What the H***?" Out of nowhere, Kitsune, Su, Sara, and Ky appeared in a circle around her and Keitaro, preventing either of them from getting out. "Kiss, kiss, kiss." They all chanted. "Ack! Get away, everybody! Leave us alone!" Naru screamed, sending everybody scattering across the room. "Well, uh, Naru, uh, that is, er." Keitaro stuttered. "What?!" Naru said, obviously irritated. "Well, we're standing underneath the mistletoe." He suddenly blurted out. "Eeeeeeew! PERV PERV PERV!" She screamed, as she punched him into the wall. "Ouch. Okay, okay, okay, I give. I'm a shameless pervert, just don't hit me again, Naru." He said, getting up. Suddenly, out of nowhere, Motoko made her entrance, holding her sword up against his throght. "Urashima,"She growled, "You have gone to far, getting Naru under the mistletoe and then trying to kiss her. I cannot let you live for what you have done." Keitaro was struggling to get away from Motoko, but to no avail. "What'd I do?" He managed to choke out. "Motoko, let him go." Naru said. "He can't help it if he's clumsy and perverted." Motoko reluctantly let him go and went back to yelling at Su, Sara, and Ky. "Phew, that was close. Thanks Naru." Keitaro said, walking back to her. "No problem. I just didn't want them to get the wrong idea." She replied. "Uh oh. We're." Keitaro was interupted by Naru pulling him foreward and kissing full on the lips. "N-Naru. What was that for?" He stuttered. "Think of it as a thank you present for helping me, and because we're still standing under the mistletoe." She said, pointing towards the ceiling, where there was indeed, some mistletoe hanging from the ceiling. "Ooh laa laa." Kitsune said, walking over to them. "Two lovebirds kissing under the mistletoe? How sweet." She grinned her foxy grin. "Kitsune, please, don't tell anyone. Especially not Motoko, Kanako, and Shinobu." Keitaro bagged. "I won't tell, for a price." Kitsune said. Keitaro and Naru reached for their wallets, identical grim looks on their faces, knowing that they would be broke for a long time. "Here. I have 1,000 Yen." Keitaro lied, shoving someof his money into Kitsune's hand. "And I have 1,500 Yen." Keitaro knew that Naru was lying but kept quiet. "Okay, geeze, you guys have even less money than I expected." She said. "Oh well, I gotta go and finish with the streamers, bye Naru." Keitaro said as he headed back to his job, floating a foot in the air. 


	4. The race is on! Who will win?

I don't own Love Hina, and I never will. There, I said it.  
  
The big finale; the hanging of the star  
  
"Phew, finally, we're all done." Naru said, wiping her head. "Yeah. You can say that again." Kanako agreed. "What about the star on top of the tree?" Ky asked. "Hmm, good point. I don't know who should put it up." Kanako mused. "Why don't we have a climbing contest, let's say to the top of the tree, and you can't knock any of the decorations down or else you lose, and the winner is the one who gets to the top first, or whoever is still up in the tree." Kitsune suggested. "And the winner gets to put the star on the tree, right?" Shinobu questioned. "I'm all for that." Ky said enthusiastically. "Yeah!" Everyone else cheered.  
  
After ten minutes of discussing the rules, they came up with this:  
  
. If you knock a decoration off the tree, you're out . You can't touch any of the other competitors. . No eating any of the decorations (for Su, of course) . No crossing over to another competitors territory . First one up or the only one who hasn't broken a rule is the winner  
  
The competitors were Naru, Su, Sara, Ky, and Kanako. Shinobu had volunteered to hold the star at the top for the winner to put on. Each competitor stood on a different side of the tree. Su, Ky, and Sara, of course had the easiest sides, as they knew where all the decorations were and how to avoid them. "On your marks!" Naru yelled, "Get set, GO!"  
  
(NOTE: The next part is just Kitsune doing the comentary.)  
  
"And they're off! Su and Ky are in a dead heat for first, with Sara trailing by mere feet. Kanako is in fourth, having slipped a few feet up form the tree, and Naru is in last. Oh, wait! Naru is out! She just knocked a decoration off! Ouch! That's got to hurt. Kanako slipped again, and this time I don't think she's going to get up in time. Now the only three left in the race are Sara, Su, and Ky. Sara is still trailing but has slowed down a bit. Su and Ky, on the other hand are still going strong. They're still tied for frst, and it appears that this match will be a draw. Yes! Su and Ky have both reached the top. We now await the results from our top judge, way up high in the tree. So who won, Shinobu?" Kitsune was breathing rather heavily after finishing her job. "It's a tie, Kitsune." Shinobu said, climbing down. Naru, Sara and Kanako followed, Kanako limping a bit. "It's a tie! Both Su and Ky get to put the star on the tree. Everybody watch!" Kitsune yelled.  
  
Sure enough, Su and Ky put the star on the tree, and each hung from a side of it, so that they were sticking out like angels. Shinobu snapped two quick photographs and as the two girls climbed down, handed one to each of them.  
  
  
  
Author's Notes: Sorry, I know this sucked, but I have writers block right now. The next chapter will probably be up in a two weeks, max. 


	5. A relaxing talk

YES YES YES! SCHOOL'S FINALLY OUT! THANK YOU! NOW I HAVE TIME TO WRITE MORE FANFICS! I don't own Love Hina, and I never will, so don't waste your time trying to sue me.  
  
  
  
  
  
Naru yawned. "Wow, we spent all day getting this Christmas party together, but it was worth it." Shinobu nodded her head in agreement. "Yeah." Ky thought of something. "Hey everyone, what was your favorite part about this?" "I liked the tree race!" Su and Sara said in unison. "I enjoyed making the cake with Kanako." Shinobu said. "Yeah, that was fun." Kanako agreed, trying hard not to think of how she had spilled the batter. "I liked seeing Kitsune tied up like that." Ky giggled. "I'll have to agree with you there, Ky." Naru laughed at the memory of her foxy friend tied up in streamers. "Well I sure as hell didn't like it." Kitsune grumbled. "Then what DID you enjoy Kitsune?" Ky asked. "Naru and Keitaro's kiss." She answered plainly. "I'll bet Keitaro enjoyed that too." Keitaro and Naru blushed five shades darker than Magenta in less than three seconds. "Well. I. Uh. That is." Keitaro stuttered. "Oh shut up. Honestly, it was just a kiss." Naru rolled her eyes. "So Motoko, what did you enjoy?" Sara asked. "No comment." Motoko answered.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~  
  
I told you this would be a short chapter. 


End file.
